Rock On
by Shelnika
Summary: Botan and the gang..... well Botan enters them in a talent show to make Terra, the most popular girl in school jelous. But along the way will she get a certain fire koorime to notice her? BotanHiei
1. Chapter 1The challenge

Chapter 1: The challenge  
  
It was Monday mourning so Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, Kurama and Botan  
where walking to school. Botan had been living in ningenkai for about 2  
months.  
Hurray school is back in session!! O  
Keiko I'm so happy for you Yusuke stated sarcastically at Keiko's comment.  
Whatever, you should get into your books before you be junior high dropout  
Yusuke. Actually that's what I have been aiming for, Yusuke said. When they  
walked in the door a huge poster was hanging on the school hallway by the  
library. Hey how come we never saw this poster before? Yusuke and Kuwabara  
said in unison. Maybe because you two never come to the library. You think  
you have jokes Botan? Come on Yusuke I was joking then that mean I do have  
jokes so yes Yusuke I do have jokes!!! ^_^ Back to the poster..... If you  
have talent prove it Friday nights at 8pm, Kurama read aloud. Ha!!! like  
you guys would ever win, Terra said. Terra was the most popular girl in  
school and she had a thing for Kurama but he didn't have a thing for Terra  
and so she bitches him and his friends especially Botan. Don't hate on us  
Terra. SO is that a challenge Botan? Asked Terra. You bet on it, see you  
Friday, Botan said before she turned and flipped her hair. Bitch, Terra  
said out loud. Take one to one , Botan said still walking. 


	2. Chapter 2 Votes and begining of romance

BOTAN WHAT WERE YOU  
THINKING????????  
everyone yelled. I just signed us up for a gig  
Friday night. Like we said WHAT WERE YOU THINKING????? the group yelled  
again. Come on guys it will be fun, and if we mess up THEN you can blame it  
on me. Okay Botan the group said AGAIN together.  
  
After school the group was at Yusuke's house.  
So what song are we going to do? Botan asked. Well the  
flyer says that there has to be 6 songs in all, 2 R&B, 2 rap, and rock  
songs. All right here's the plan the girls do the R&B, you boys can rap,  
and girls can finish it off by rocking out, Botan announced. Nice plan but  
there can only be one lead singer and three backups. Kurama said calmly. So  
then lets vote Yusuke said.  
Heres the votes  
Singers:  
KEIKO- 6  
SHIZURU- 4  
YUKINA- 7; everyone including Hiei  
BOTAN- 5  
THANKS NO LOT YUSUKE, KUWABARA, AND HIEI!! Shizuru yelled. YEA  
YUSUKE AND HIEI, Botan accompanied her in yelling at the boys. Hey we were  
telling the truth! WELL TELL THE TRUTH TO THESE!!! Botan and Shizuru got  
there machetes out and start chasing them around. STOP YOU CRAZY WOMEN!!!!!  
Kuwabara yelled while jumping over a beer bottle. CRAZY?!?!?!?!? the girls  
yelled.  
60min later the girls stopped  
chasing the boys. (their clothes were all torn up) Now time vote for the  
rappers!!!!............................  
YUSUKE- 7  
KUWABARA- 1 who was Yukina  
KURAMA- 3  
HIEI- 1 who was Yukina  
Okay the rapper will be Yusuke! Yippee!!! he  
said non-excitedly. The singer will be Keiko since Yukina dropped out.  
WAIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Botan screamed. Hey hon the votes the votes Yusuke  
said putting his arm around Botans shoulder. whatever'' she said under her  
breath. Well then Kurama, Kuwabara, AND Hiei will be the band. Yukina  
Shizuru and me will be the backup singers for Keiko. Done deal, right?  
Botan said with no expression in her voice. Give the girl lead singer.  
Everyone looked up to see the deep but hansom voice who was Hiei. What do  
you mean Hiei? Kurama asked. I heard her sing before, she can sing, and no  
you stupid ningens I don't like her. Then in a flash, Hiei was gone. Hey  
lets give Botan lead singer Keiko spoke up after the 5 minute pondering on  
why Hiei complimented Botan. But-'' Shh Yusuke, Keiko said putting a finger  
to his lips, cutting him off. I see love blooming, Keiko said under her  
breath.

After a mini conversation, everyone left  
Yusuke's apartment and left for their own, since it was 10 at night.  
Walking by herself, Botan was thinking why Hiei himself, stood up for her.  
Hey only Hiei knows she said quietly. Not knowing Hiei was following her  
making sure she safely reached her apartment. Goodnight.......... Botan, Hiei  
said to himself.


	3. Chapter 3 A suprise visitor

The next day was Tuesday and school was out for teachers planning, and usually Botan overslept forgetting auditions where today and the last day for auditions. Ha ha ha!! Botan that's just like your ditzy self to oversleep, I told you that you would lose!! Terra said. AAAHHH, GET OUT OF MY DREAMS YOU WITCH!!!!!!!! Botan yelled out loud. Do you seriously believe in witches? Who's there? Botan asked then looked to the corner of her room by the window to find the one and only Hiei. Oh its you Hiei, he eh he, and yea I do cause there's Terra. You mean that beautiful girl with the ruby red eyes and raven hair and wear mostly black and pink, and not to mention looks way better than you? Ha! Hiei real funny, I can't believe you like her, I mean she's practically in love with Kurama, Botan shot back. I don't see what those girls see in him, Hiei said looking away. Then it hit her, what was Hiei doing in her apartment. Hiei what are you doing in my apartment, Botan asked suspiciously. I came to get you for auditions for that thing you signed everyone up for, oh and you have 10 minutes to get ready. WHAT???? AND YOU SAT THERE AND TALKED TO ME LIKE 5 MINUTES. Then it dawned on both of them, they actually talked civilized, except the part when Hiei said Terra looked better than Botan. Okaaay I'll go get dressed, Botan said quickly. Hn, is all Hiei replied.  
  
5 minutes later Botan was dressed. She had on a pink t-shirt, a green two latch and hole belt and pink pants on, with that she had green flip-flops on and her wrist were pink and black jelly bracelets (you know the ones you get at Hot Topic or Claire's) oh yea, she had her hair down with pink highlights at the end of her hair with cherry lip gloss.  
  
Ok lets go!!! Botan said cheery as usual. All Hiei did was nod. He turned to the open window and kneeled, waiting, What are you waiting for? Hiei snapped losing his patience. I'm waiting on you to stop kneeling Botan replied. I meant for you to get on my back, Hiei said. Oh, was all she said. She stepped behind him and touched his shoulder, Your so warm, Botan said in her head. Hiei grabbed her legs and took off out the window. While Hiei was speeding to the auditions, Botan was admiring his soft touch on her legs, and his cuddly warmth not to mention his scent that was very manly (no not B.O. but colon) OOOKK, I'm smelling Hiei she thought to herself. Without thinking she laid her head on his shoulders and her lips accidentally brushed against his neck. Botan moved her head quickly and started to blush a very cherry red, so did Hiei. She has soft lips, lips I want to kiss, Hiei said to himself in his thought.  
  
-END-  
  
I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPPIE!!!!!!!!!!! Oops I had the caps on.................. anywho please R&R !!!!!


End file.
